Team DETH
by The Soulless Sniper
Summary: Another Team another story. Join the ridicules adventure of team DETH the most lethal of all the teams or at least in their mind. Idea is totally my own. Story is co written by me and my friend. Please read and review. Rated M for swearing. Going to do a reboot, soon.
1. Chapter 1

Damien Quicksilver is a rather average build for a student of Beacon Academy. He wasn't a giant mass of muscle (like Cardin Winchester) but he also wasn't scrawny (like Jaune). However as the owner of the largest weapons company in The Vale at only 17 he is very...out there. He wears a golden suit (essentially a golden version of Albert Wesker's cloths from RE5) and gold rimmed red aviators. He has close cut black hair that he brushes maybe once a week or if it gets too out of control. His unnamed weapons are made purely for efficiency, he has a sub-machine guns and flame throwers on his arms were an assassin's creed blade would be, opposite from those are 25mm cannons with telescopic barrels, when not in full combat gear he has only one bullet in it as he jacket sleeve cover the clip insert for a ten round clip, in line with his thumbs he has 500 magnum revolvers with a 10 shot disc clip, across from those he has retractable katana style blade that leave metal tubes on his arm which allows him to use it like a combination of a katar and tomfas. He has 3 clip fed semi auto shotguns on each leg (ever side of his legs pointing down except over his feet). He hasn't named them as he quotes naming them means they are complete.

* * *

><p>Damien's first day at Beacon was by every stretch of the word bad. Nothing really had any sort of negative effect on him until it was time to sleep in which every single new student had to sleep in the giant ballroom which he wouldn't have minded if someone hadn't immediately called him out which lead to signing autographs taking photos and talking to people. Damien wasn't an anti social person he just didn't like the people who want to be friends with a celebrity for the potential fame.<p>

* * *

><p>Terius Blackheart is a snow leopard Faunus with messy white hair a second set of ears that are like a snow leopards and a white tail. He wears a black leather jacket with wool lining, simple jeans and T-shirt. His weapon named scarlet agony is a pair of katanas much like gambol shroud except his have higher caliber pistols, the for storage the blades collapse into each other with the ability to shoot one katana out to initiate combat, like gambol shroud the swords have a chin scythe mode, on the bottom of each hilt there is a high power magnet allowing the 2 katanas to clip together to form a double bladed sword and can also be used to climb up magnetic surfaces, each katana also has a retractable cable with a high power magnet on the end, from the right sword there is a thick steel cable that can be used for fighting with a rope or for chain scythe mode, the left sword has a nylon wire which Terius can use for traps.<p>

* * *

><p>Terius saw the celebrity signing auto graphs and noticed the rather obvious irritation Damien had at people wanting him as a team mate for the rest of the year. Terius quickly realized that these people were trying to ride the coattails of his fame not actually caring about the superstars legendary skill in battle, his semblance, many people knew the reason why Damien was able to fight so well was the fact that his semblance gave him heightened reaction timing allowing him to react with thought and never having to rely on reflex. Terius quietly put down his things in a fairly secluded part of the room and waited hoping to meet someone of equal strength.<p>

As the celebrity finished dealing with his group of fans he headed to a similar part of the room as Terius hoping for peace and quiet then Terius went to talk to him. "You want something?" Damien asked.

"Yeah, I hear you can fight well, I would love to meet you on the battlefield" Terius answered.

"Most people would have sold themselves a little better."

"Well I'm not most people."

"That is painfully obvious."

"What do you mean?"

"Most faunus' I know what to be like normal people."

"Normal people fear me. Also, ladies like the tail" Damien chuckled a bit at the last comment.

"You're not so bad, what's your name"

"Terius Blackheart, and I say it describes me perfectly"

"Well mister Blackheart I will let you in on a little secret. We don't pick our team mates. What we do tomorrow decides them for us."

"Then let's hope I don't have to kill you right away tomorrow"

"Yes, that wouldn't end well for anyone." Damien turned away having fined his conversation with a new friend, a true friend, or at least more true than most. 'Terius Blackheart tomorrow we find out if you are truly not most people'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Initiation

The students stood lined up on top of the cliffs waiting to begin their initiation trial. Damien proved to be right about the fact that they are paired up with whoever they first make eye contact with upon entering the forest and that the group of 4 is entirely up to Ozpin's choice. Terius pulls out his two blades making eye contact with each other, trying to not be distracted by the random stranger between them. "Could you please move" Terius asked annoyed. She looks directly at him "Well excuse me, my name is Heather and I would appreciate if you concentrate on not landing on your face" She says confidently

Heather Nightclaw is small, with an average build, she has long rainbow colored hair that reaches her lower back, she has neon blue eyes and dark purple lipstick, and she wears dark green shorts and an orange singlet and a multicolored quilt like trench coat. She wields mengen wrath, solid metal boxing gloves, twin mallets and minigun barrels on a hand gun. She is eccentric with a very random fighting style that can go from smashing the enemy with the twin mallets to erasing it from existence with her minigun barreled hand guns.

* * *

><p>Terius unable to find the words to reply looks away. Damien takes the opportunity to introduce himself "Hey I'm Da-"<p>

Heather holds up her boxing glove so it looks like a mouth "Talk to the weapon!" she interrupts him not even glancing to look at Damien, Damien annoyed by the rude behavior looks forward, all three get ready to be launched.

Damien is launched, while flying through the air he carefully shoots his guns to land safely on a large tree branch, and then proceeds to climb down the tree with ease continuing the rest of the journey on foot.

Terius launches forward, spreading his arms out like a bird enjoying the breezes, then falling into a nose dive, Scarlett Agony pointing to make an arrow, spinning down cutting through a couple tree before slamming into one and than a quick back flip off to the ground.

Heathers platform sends her flying, with a slight malfunction she is send into a spin unable to control herself, and then thin magical barriers slow her fall "Heather, I caught you" a young blonde girl runs up and hugs her toppling heather over.

Heather annoyed by the sight of her "Emily I told you to go make new friends, we can't be together forever like when we were younger." Emily drops her head sad by that sudden show of aggression

"Sorry sis, but I caught you, now we are a team" Emily smiles brightly, Heather reluctantly joins her smile as they walk off together.

Emily is smaller than Heather by a few inches and has a very petite build, she has dark blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair, and she wears a black dress, short with long purple sleeves. She wields Eloquent Kalmeren, a polearm with detachable segments, she also uses the power of dust.

* * *

><p>Damien watches an ursa waiting for the perfect moment to strike, with a quick dash he makes way to the ursa's exposed back, shotgun leaping and using his attached blades to drive the killing blow, as he get off he notices the two other holes, wondering who else attacked the creature and almost killed him, he looks around and sees Terius, their eyes connect making them team mates, Damien just looks at him before yelling "Fuck!"<p>

e and almost killed him, he looks around and sees Terius, their eyes connect making them team mates, Damien just looks at him before yelling "Fuck!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the Emerald Forest

Damian was pissed. He didn't mind Terius however he didn't want to have him as his partner for the next four year, 'why couldn't it just be some love struck girl with zero combat experience! Now the next four years are going to be a competition.' Damien was absolutely correct on his last thought, the next four year will be a very intense competition, stating now.

Once Damien had quickly righted himself and told Terius what direction they need to go, he began running in that direction. Within a few seconds Damien saw Terius above him free-running from tree to tree much faster than he could normally running. "Game on mother fucker!"

"What?" Terius looked back to see Damien burst ahead using his shotguns to fly across the ground. "Oh I can beat that."

Damien nearly tripped when Terius swung through the trees in front of him using his gun fire to speed up his swings and never missing once with his lines. That is till he nearly lost his grip as Damien showed true high tech by having a compactable jetpack concealed on his lower back flying upside down using the systems in his glasses to maintain a steady flight wills giving Terius the finger. Damien then flipped back over and speed ahead.

In around a minute Damien grew concerned as Terius wasn't catching up in any way until he heard the cry of a Nevermore. Flying up above the tree line he spotted what would end their transportation competition. Terius stood on its back with his cable around its neck controlling it to some degree. That is until a round fired from Damien's 25mm cannons shot thru the Nevermore's neck nearly taking of Terius' head.

As the bird feel Terius, not giving a shit continued to ride it into the ground as Damien flew over to where he knew it would land, what he didn't know was what it would land on and those 2 unfortunate people are the Nightclaw sisters.

* * *

><p>As the sun blackens over Heather and Emily's heads, the sisters look up to see the falling bird crush them.<p>

"Perfect Landing every time," Terius shouts with a slight cockiness as he jumps off the nevermore. Damien lands next to him,  
>"I think you may have landed on someone." Just as the words escape his mouth the bird is blasted upwards, Heather stands there with her twin mallets fully extended staring into Terius' eyes with intent to kill, she leaps forward swinging her mallets with deadly force, Terius dodges the attempt with ease.<br>Emily walks over and stands next to Damien "Are you going to stop them?"  
>"Stop the fight and ruin my coat, or get popcorn and watch the show, decisions, decisions." As Damien talks he pulls out a bag of popcorn and cooks it with his jetpack. "You want some?" He asks offering some to Emily.<br>Terius blocks one of Heather's swings, sending him into the air with her force. While Terius is falling Damien turns to Emily and says "Can you catch him? I'm not willing, I want to see him fall." Emily contemplates aiding him than crosses her arms and sits down. Heather mallets flip down and open up to reveal the barrels of her guns while the outside forms the handles and other mechanisms. She starts shooting at the falling fauns. "Heather, why are you shooting at him?"

"Because he isn't dead yet!" Heather retorts, Terius lands perfectly fine on his feet, he checks to see if he was shot at all, patting down his body, looking up he sees Heather in the air diving to him with her steel boxing gloves, Terius quickly dashes back and uses Damien as a human shield forcing Damien to get involved by pushing him into her knocking both of them over  
>"Protect me mortal slave" Terius yells, Damien hobbles up to his knees and points his 25mm cannon between Terius' eyes<br>"You got dirt on my cloak" He stares into Terius' eyes, full of rage. "Now you die!" Terius looks over at Emily and smiles  
>"Hey cutie ever kissed a man who is going to die, yeah that's right, I'm dangerous" Emily reaches behind her and pulls out her spear and points it at Terius. 'Well I'm dead, let's have some fun with this' Terius grabs Emily's spear and throws her into Damien and Heather "Now I know all of you want to kill me but only one of you can kill me, so who will it be?" All three look among each other and then nod, beginning to point their weapons at Terius "Mortal slave stop!" Damien taps the side of his shades and hears a robotic voice say<br>"Target locked" Terius throws one of his blades into the trees and retracts the wire pulling himself out of sight.

Damien activates his jet pack hovering a few inches of the ground and formulates a quick plan. "I'll search from the air. Heather you search by brute force causing him to retreat. And…" Damien pauses not knowing Emily's name.

"Emily."Emily fills in the blank for him.

"Follow Heather and if you see him contain him with fire, everyone know the plan." Nods of approval follow. "Alright let's go." The team split up going about Damien's plan however Damien himself went towards a small alter like thing he saw in the distance hoping to grab 2 of the artifacts for his new team.

* * *

><p>Heather and Emily finally managed to track Terius to a clearing. "Now you're going to get it." Heather shouted at Terius. Terius smiled a demonic smile. The only sound is that of retracting wire and both Emily and Heather are bound in Terius' Nylon wire. Damien lands and says.<p>

"Ok I got the artifacts let's get out of here…." Damien stops talking as he sees the girls in their position. "Does anyone want to explain this?"

"Well I started with wires and then I got creative, now I got two helpless girls and more ideas" Terius says to Damien than brings his attention back to the girls. Terius unties Heather and Emily "Sorry about that just having a joke" Pulls them both up and makes sure they are okay "Okay lets go" Terius picks up Heather and throws his sword into the trees swinging away

Emily looks around wondering what just happened "Did he just kidnap my sister?"

"I think he would either me more subtle if he was kidnapping her." He looks south towards the beacon cliffs where they were launched. "Well I have a jet pack and can carry you if you want to get back up there quicker."

Emily blushes a little "Sure, it could be fun" She smiles as Damien lifts her into his arms and rockets into the sky, soaring into the clouds and back to beacon.


	4. Chapter 4

Team DETH Chapter 4

First night and day at Beacon

Damien, Emily, Terius and Heather meet on top of the cliffs, turned in their artifacts to Ozpin and then waited in the auditorium to be put into teams. Once teams began to get put together the group felt slightly out of place. 'Names like ruby, juniper and cardinal at a combat school. What has this world come to?' Damien thought. Some of the teams got more fighting names like warrior and paladin, but there team name was one of the most appreciate. "Damien Quicksilver, Terius Blackheart, Emily Night-claw and Heather Night-claw, you four collected the black king pieces, from this day forth you shall be called team death, lead by Damien Quicksilver." A rather fear filled applause followed many of the audience considering what they must have done to receive the designation death.

The next morning Emily awoke in their dorm room. The four had been almost too tired to unpack, and much too tired to decorate. When Emily looked around the room she noticed 2 things one it was almost 4:00 in the morning and that Damien was gone. She then saw a note on the door. It read: "I woke up really early and decided to spend some time in the schools weapons workshop, this will be a daily routine. I set your alarm clocks to wake you guys up at 6:00. Get changed into the uniform and meet me in the school cafeteria at 6:30 for breakfast and I'll show you guys to our first class."

Emily quickly got changed and was out the door heading to the weapons workshop by 4:15 hoping to talk to Damien. When she got there she found him sitting next to a black design template. She sat down right next to him. "Why are you up now?" Damien asked.

"Couldn't sleep, how about you?"

"Usually I come up with great designs right about now."

"At this time?"

"My problem is that the team won't work together but I can't build something to fix this." Damien was good at concealing how he felt but this really bothered him.

"What is so wrong with that? You can't change how people are."

"Since I was young I was a genius with designs. Some albeit rather ridicules but good with tweaks from my parents and grandfather." Damien paused for a few seconds preparing himself for a fake apology that is almost inevitable in his mind, then continues. "My parents died when I was 7 and I couldn't build something to fix that. It lead to my problems with people, not being able to just hit a reset button and go back to something I messed up." Emily turned his head towards her and took off his aviators looking right into his eyes.

"Our team will learn to work together. We will adapt to tough situations, it's what people do. While you can't fix mistakes you can still continue. You can't always build something to fix your problems, sometime you just have to act." Their faces were inches apart and Damien made the decision to act instead of build and closed the gap between them. Their kiss lasted only a few seconds then Damien pulled back.

"U-um, w-we should, um, I mean I should show you around the school before we have to go to classes." Damien quickly closed his computer put it in his messenger bag and began to walk away. 'Ok this presents all new problems.' Damien thought, silently analyzing his situation as Emily fallowed fairly close behind.

'Did I do something wrong? I thought it was nice. But this is Damien Quicksilver, he's probably kissed tons of girls? He did say he had trouble with people.' Emily got into an argument inside her own head as she fallowed Damien letting him tell her about the places he had found due to his lack of sleep. 'Maybe I should ask Heather about this?' Emily thought.

'This can't be known by anyone' Damien concluded. The pair continued exploring the school, examining the books the library had and just generally finding the rooms they would have classes in.

* * *

><p>Terius slowly opens his eyes, stretching his arms and notices the body on top of him "Hello? Who's on top of me?" The sound of Heather grumbling echo's in the room 'Why is she there' Terius moves his tail to tickle her cheek<p>

"Stop that I don't want to wake up yet" Heather says in a relaxed tone. Terius slowly tries to sit up and now notices the scantily clad girl lying on top of him, Terius tries pushing her off gently but is rewarded by her hugging his arm. Giving up Terius closes his eyes and goes back to sleep

Soon after Terius' experience Heather finally wakes grabbing onto his chest letting out a sigh feeling the warmth of his body "Kitty cat" the words escape her lips with a form of contempt, opening her eyes she looks at his lips and gently kisses him then rolls off the bed and stumbles into her clothes and looks around noticing Damien and Emily gone 'Damien better not be touching my sister' She trudges out and to the cafeteria leaving Terius alone.

Heather walks into the cafeteria and sees Damien and Emily sitting next to each other, Heather storms forward and coughs getting their attention "Emily can I sit down" forcing them apart and sitting between them. "Emily I got worried that you went off, remember if its shiny, it's also expensive" she glances over at Damien (sparkling like a vampire from twilight).

"If you are trying to imply something the message isn't really getting across." Damien explains then grabs his laptop and starts to work, ignoring Heather

Emily's head falls to look at the ground not wanting to offend Heather and feels embarrassed about Damien but reluctantly has breakfast with Heather. Damien keeping watch over the times notices that class is approaches, looking around he doesn't see Terius "Heather, Emily do you know where Terius is?" Heather explains Terius is back in the dorm, Damien annoyed "You two go to class I will get him"

Damien charging into the room sees a sleeping Terius in sky blue boxers, arms and legs spread along his bed "Terius wake up" Damien says with authority, Terius responds with a groan "Terius get up we have class!" Damien raises his voice; Terius groans louder "I will drag you there if you don't get up" Terius happily nods. Damien grabs him by the arms and drags him along the floor like a dead man.

Making a clear entrance Damien throws Terius into a seat and soon joins the group sitting next to Heather. Professor Bartholomew Oobleck enters and scans over his new class, noticing Terius he dashes, looking at the roaster he call "Terius Blackheart, for not being dressed in school uniform, that's a detention" Terius slowly wakes up and looks up at the angry professor "Another detention for sleeping in my class"

Terius looks at Heather and Emily giggling and then around the room at the class staring at him, he than looks down at his underwear "Well Fuck!" he slams his head onto the desk falling asleep again


	5. Chapter 5

Early in the morning Damien quicksilver sits in his bed looking at his stocks rise wondering how he can improve his company, looking through the current news he can see that there was a killing by the triads using advanced mechanized combat units, looking back at his current competitors he notices an increase in Armstech Industries worth, quickly hacking through their firewall he discovers the connection, a secret factory on dragons wing. 'They are probably selling to the mafia, the tech is identical to what they are making' with that note in his head he quietly gets out of bed making sure no one else is awake yet and packs a bag with the weapons and tech he will need than sneaks out.

Emily wakes up stretches her arms, she smiles as she opens her eyes, only to see Damien's closet open. She stares at is in wonderment than goes over to check it, finding most of the contents missing as she starts to panic a voice is heard "He's leaving" she turns to see Terius sitting on the windowsill looking out. 'How did I not see him' she thinks to herself than goes over to the window and looks out at the sparkling gold plane 'That's Damien's' she rolls her eyes.

"Terius where do you think he is going?" Emily asks  
>"Somewhere, without us." Emily getting a little sad about that answer but tries to hide it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's go with him!" Emily goes over to Heather pulling her out of bed and starts packing a bag for both of them, "Teri…" Looking back at the window where there is an absence of strange cat-boy 'Can't he just be normal' she quickly gives up on that idea and drags Heather out of bed than starts running down the stairs to catch the fleeing plane.<p>

Damien now relaxing, leaning his chair back as his champagne is delivered to him, a loud thud is heard from his window, causing him to spill some champagne on his jacket. Annoyed he looks out the window to see one of heathers mallet flying towards the plane "Electromagnet shields on now!" He yells, the mallet just bouncing away with close to no time to spare, he storms out of his plane looking at the huge mark the first mallet made "Do you know how much it will cost to fix that dent!" As he starts to get red from rage when suddenly Emily kisses him on the cheek

"Please don't leave without me" Emily says holding her hands down in front of her, looking up at him with her big blue eyes, Damien slightly blushing then turning around and starts walking back on the plane.

"Don't make me wait, get on" Emily cheers a little bit causing Damien to smile.

"That's how you do it sis, show him that girls have all the power!" Heather jumps on the plane with Emily following her in, looking around thinking Terius would already be here.

"Damien, do you know where Terius is?" Emily sits next to Damien  
>"No clue, why do you ask?"<br>"I thought he was coming here" she gives off a slight sigh than looks around the plane

"Run the check, we're leaving" Damien says to his pilots

The pilot begins giving Damien a play by play of the startup process "Right engine online, Left Engine online, Radar online….. Sir we have an unidentified objecting on top of the craft" With a smirk Damien looks over at a smiling Emily

"I think we found our lost team mate." Emily nods. The plane's engines roar as it rises from the earth, with a quick bang they enter Mach 1 heading towards their destination.


	6. Chapter 6

About mid-flight Emily turns to Damien, bored and tired hoping to get some answers and entertainment.

Emily: "So where are we going?"  
>Damien: "Dragons wing." Damien responds in a monotone.<br>Emily: "I've never been there. What's it like?"  
>Damien: "Cold."<br>Emily: "Will there be monsters?"  
>Damien: "Yes."<br>Emily: "Do I have to fight them?"  
>Damien: "Most likely or die."<br>Emily: "Why are we going there?"  
>Damien: "Blow up the bad guy's factory."<br>Emily: "Why are they bad?"  
>Damien: "Because they sold combat robots to the mafia and the mafia used them to kill people"<br>Emily: "But if we blow up the factory won't we kill them?"  
>Damien: "Yes but they're the bad guys"<br>Emily: "You're the bad guy!"  
>Damien: Takes a deep breath "Okay"<br>Emily: "When are we going to get there?"  
>Damien: "A few hours"<br>Emily: "How about now?"  
>Damien: "Two seconds less than a few hours"<br>Emily: "How… about now?"  
>Damien: Gets quite angry "Do you want me to kick you off this plane? I will!"<br>Emily: "Fine do it, I will hang out with Terius, at least he is fun" Makes some grumbling noises as she sits away from him "If Terius had a plane he would put a game on it"  
>Damien: shakes his head wondering what he got himself into than looks out of his window now wondering if he really is a bad guy, this isn't the first time he's done this… Always telling himself that they were the bad guys and if they were left to roam around freely they would do more harm.<p>

A tone is heard from the pilots "Sir we have an unidentified attack helicopter stopping our movement forward, what action shall we take?" Damien about to answer with a clear eliminate, looks over at the stubborn Emily and thinks about being a killer than stands up.

Walking over to the captain's deck he turns on the interior speakers, listening to what the helicopter has to say "You are in restricted airspace please…" Everything as silent as a glimmer of sliver streaks through the chopper, slicing it in half, both halves of the metal contraption plummeting to the ocean below.

'Well at least I didn't kill anyone' Damien smirks at that thought, soon regretting it as an army of fully equipped attack helicopters race forward from the horizon. "Sir we have never had combat training before, what should we do?" both captains almost shriek from fear.

Damien pulls them out of their chairs "Easy, don't bother me" He throws them into the cabin closing the door to the captains deck and buckling in, accelerating forward into the oncoming armada. Terius standing on top of the shiny golden(His opinion, waste of money) plane, unsheathes his missing blade bringing together, his scarlet agony, letting it bathe in the sunlight as the blood from the previous kill drips off the tip as he smiles, excited for the murderous pleasures about to come.

The door to the side of the plane is forced open, Heather and Emily climbing onto the wing and then the roof of the plane joining Terius, looking out the stampede of metal. "So are you two ladies ready to deal with some hard things, be careful it shoots as well!" He smiles looking back at them, Emily connecting the segments to her Eloquent kalmeren, Heather extending her Mengen wrath into twin mallets, biting her lips with a slight smirk staring directly at Terius. She nods and rushes towards Terius, mallets in ready position, Terius too late to react "No… Wait!" Heather smashes him forwards into the mesh of helicopter.

Streaks of silver and red scar the sky as the steel beasts explode in brilliant colours of orange and yellow, the dark metal remains create a rainstorm falling to the ocean floor. 'Show off" Damien flips a switch, the front of the wings part to create a small opening, red energy shinning out lining the wing. The plane confronts one of the choppers head on, the chopper slicing in half as the wing of the plane glides through its victim. Damien almost cheers in his seat as his invention worked, looking out to see ten free guided missiles heading towards his billion dollar vessel, he grabs the controls about to manoeuvre, but something catches his eyes hundreds of little blue balls, the size of marbles collide with the missiles cause them to explode on impact, the sound of cheering girls makes it obvious it was Emily and her dust. A few attack choppers move around the back of the plane to fire upon a weak point, Damien is at a slight disadvantage unable to move out of the way because he would drop the girls, Heather doesn't waste time throwing her mallets in the air in front of her instantly reforming into her handheld mini-guns, quickly grabbing by the handle, they start to spin, with a clank as both gun touch the point at their targets firing a flurry of bullets leaving nothing behind but shreds.

The fight lasts for about an hour, barely anything still in the air as the remaining fleet flee, the sea now littered with multiple dead bodies. Damien gives back the plane to the captains, now sitting back into his own fully leather recliner, he is also rewarded by a hug from Emily as Heather gives a disproving stare, with a slight cough from Heather, Emily lets go and sits next to Damien. The sound of a helicopter is heard from the left and they see Terius jump out onto the wing of the plane letting the Chopper explode behind him, entering with a jump in his step and a grin on his face. Heather hugs him tightly "So did you like it when I hit on you" Heather says in a tone Emily has never heard before, slightly flirty and very alluring.

Terius takes a seat next to the window facing Damien "Other than possibly dying because of it, I found it enjoyable. Did you guys like the fireworks?" Damien gives a slight approving nods, Emily reluctantly nods than lectures him for the rest of the flight about being a killer.


End file.
